


The Best Waffles in the Whole Ass World

by yacchin



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, i rly love luis okay, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yacchin/pseuds/yacchin
Summary: “I was always just focused on makin’ sure Scotty got his strawberries, you feel me? He’s always workin’ so hard for the world, and the world ain’t always workin’ hard for him!”





	The Best Waffles in the Whole Ass World

**Author's Note:**

> @ luis if ur out there just know that i love and support u

Scott Lang found that he often didn’t know what to do.

He didn’t know what to do when he was arrested.

He didn’t know what to do when Maggie sent him the divorce papers.

He didn’t know what to do when he got out of prison.

He didn’t know what to do each time his bosses found out about his criminal record and fired him.

But there was a little constant in his life now-- one that would not have been there had he not been arrested, one that helped him through each of those times when he didn’t know what to do.

“Oh, good mornin’, Scotty!! You know what? I just made waffles!”

“Thanks, man,” Scott replied with a smile, pulling out a chair and sitting at the table. He watched as Luis slid two thick waffles onto a plate and covered them in whipped cream and strawberries before setting the plate down in front of him.

“Bon appetit and stuff, bro!” Luis made his way back to the waffle maker, ready to make several more.

Scott took a bite of the waffle and let out a content sigh. “Mm, man, your waffles really are the best in the world.”

Luis perked up, his eyes bright. “In the world? Like, the _whole_ world?”

__

Scott nodded, taking another bite. “The _whole_ world.”

__

“Wow, thanks, Scotty! That really means a lot to me! You know, ‘cause the world is a really big place, and there are tons of people out there who make good ass waffles, like you know my cousin Ignacio? He knows this girl who has this boyfriend, who has this coworker whose auntie makes some bomb ass waffles, bro, I mean like. _Bomb_ ass waffles. And that’s just one other person out there, you know what I mean? There’s probably also a lotta people out there who _train_ for this stuff, you know? Like they go to _school_ for it and th--”

“Well, they can go to school for it or whatever, but,” Scott swallowed another bite, “none of them will ever be able to make them like you. Yours are always gonna be my favorite.” He smiled, finishing off the rest of the waffles on his plate. “Thanks, Luis. I gotta get to work.”

“No problem, man! Anything for you!”  
_______________________________________

Scott hesitated in front of the apartment door. He’d just lost yet another job, and while he knew Luis and the guys understood, he always hated to have to tell them. 

He took a deep breath, and was about to open the door, when he heard raised voices from inside.

“Do not get me wrong, strawberry is good! But we always having it, it gets boring!”

“Yeah, man, let’s change it up a little or some’n’!”

“Guys, come on! Scotty loves it when there’s strawberries!!”

“But strawberries, all the time? Come on, man!”

“Scotty deserves to have his strawberries, you know!”

“Then we all can have different topping, no?”

“....Oh yeah, we can totally do that, bro! I never thought of that, I was always just focused on makin’ sure Scotty got his strawberries, you feel me? He’s always workin’ so hard for the world, and the world ain’t always workin’ hard for him!”

Scott blinked in surprise. This whole time...had Luis been making all those waffles to make him feel better? He’d always thought that Luis just really liked waffles. 

There was one way to find out, he supposed.

As he opened the door, Scott found that the small smile on his face wasn’t quite so forced anymore. “Hey, guys! I’m back!” He was greeted with a mumbled “hello” from Kurt and a nod from Dave from one side, and the smell of waffles and a bright smile from Luis on the other.

“Welcome back, Scotty!! How was work? I made waffles, if you want some!”

Scott set his backpack down, sitting at the table. “I’ll take some, thanks. They fired me.” He shrugged, scratching his head.

“Oh, man, did they find out who you are? Baskin Robbins always finds out, bro!”

Scott laughed dryly. “They sure do.” He slid down in his chair a little, sighing. “Maybe someday I’ll keep a job for longer than a month again.”

“Don’t worry about it, bro, you can do it!” Luis set two plates of waffles on the table, sitting down next to him. One plate, the one in front of Scott, had a noticeably larger pile of strawberries. Maybe his earlier thoughts had been right.

“Hey, Luis? Don’t you ever get tired of making waffles?”

Luis looked almost offended. “Tired, bro? Of making waffles? Never! Mixing the batter is a great workout for one arm at a time, and there’s nothing that warms my stomach more than a good, fresh waffle! And speaking of warming, there’s nothing that warms my heart more than the look on your face when you--” He stopped suddenly, going bright red and wordlessly digging in to his plate of waffles. 

A loud snicker came from the other side of the room, and Scott turned in his chair to see Dave holding his hand over his mouth in a failed attempt to hide his laughter.

“Wow,” Kurt said, looking amused. “That is first time I hear him not finishing sentence.”

Scott rolled his eyes and turned back to Luis, feeling his own face heat up a bit. “What were you saying, Luis?”

Luis swallowed, nervously looking anywhere but at Scott. “Uh, I was sayin’ that, uh, waffles are warm? Warm stomach. Yeah. Good warm food makes for a good warm stomach.”

Scott felt a smile creep onto his face. “No, I meant about the look on my face when I…” He gestured vaguely, hoping Luis would finish the sentence.

“...The look on your face when you eat the waffles I make,” Luis said quietly. Before Scott could reply, he started again, this time back to his normal pace and volume. “Not in a weird way or anything! You’re just always so tired all the time and you’ve got all this stress piling up and you work so hard and when you eat my waffles you finally look like you’re relaxing and like you’re happier and it makes my heart do all kinds of stuff! Like, like flips, and skips, and all the works!”

“Wait.” Scott stared at him. “What do you mean...by all that?”

“Ahh, damn...I mean I _like_ you, bro! Like, _like_ like, you know? And I want to make you happy but I don’t know how to do that ‘cause you’ve got so much on your plate all the time so I do all I know how to do and put stuff on your, like, actual plate! I would never put more stuff on your metaphorical plate, man,--” 

“Luis--”  


“--that’d be all kinds of messed up, you feel me? And, and you said my waffles are your favorite in the whole ass world, so I thought, you know what? I’ll make Scotty waffles as much as I can so he can eat them and feel happier! And I--”  
  
Unable to cut in with just words, Scott leaned over and pressed his lips to Luis’s, effectively shutting him up and drawing hoots and hollers from Kurt and Dave. He pulled away, his face feeling as red as Luis’s looked. 

“I like like you too, Luis.”

Luis gaped, his eyes wide. “Wh- You mean-- Really? For real? F--”

Scott leaned over to cut him off with another kiss, and another, only this time it wasn’t quite so effective in shutting him up.

“Y’mean it?” Luis mumbled against Scott’s shower of soft kisses. “I can’t believe it, bro, this whole time I--”

“Luis?”

“Yeah, Scotty?”

“Please, for the love of God...please shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for comin' to my TED talk


End file.
